


Bad Choices Can Sometimes Lead to Good Endings

by VaioTheGayLizard



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Blood (minor), But it turns out in his favor, Double Dicks, Double Penetration, Humiliation, Lingerie, Link (Legend of Zelda) Uses Sign Language, Link made a bad choice this morning and has regrets, M/M, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Post-Canon, Selectively Mute Link (Legend of Zelda), Self-inflicted humiliation, Stomach Bulging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:00:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22277506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VaioTheGayLizard/pseuds/VaioTheGayLizard
Summary: This started off as a bunch of horny monster fuckers talking about Link wearing lingerie to impress Sidon, but he gets a wedgie from walking and is super fucking embarrassed about it... and so, here we are.
Relationships: Link/Prince Sidon
Comments: 6
Kudos: 335
Collections: *eyes emoji*





	Bad Choices Can Sometimes Lead to Good Endings

The trip across the Akkala Region was long and muggy. It rained often, and Link was deeply regretting the decisions he had made this morning. Of course, Sidon didn’t mind the humidity. It was comfortable to him and he didn’t have to worry about his skin drying out. But Link was miserable.

The two of them had been traveling together for several weeks now. Things had calmed down after the Calamity was destroyed, and Sidon had never really left the Zora’s Domain before, so they were traveling around Hyrule to check in on all the different settlements and make sure all was well. The monster population had been steadily declining and folks seemed genuinely happy to see them when they came around.

All of that was fine and dandy, but in this moment, Link was miserable and hurting and he just wanted today to be over. They were still another day’s walk from the East Akkala Stable, and would be sleeping somewhere along the road tonight.

Sidon looked down at Link with a frown, noticing his grimace and the odd way he was walking. Their pace had also slowed significantly since the morning.

“My pearl, are you alright?” He asked sweetly, concerned about his boyfriend. They’d had a run-in with a small band of Bokoblins a couple of hours back. Had he been injured in the fight?

“Fine.” Link signed back quickly and kept his eyes forward. He didn’t want to admit that he was in pain, much less why he was in pain. But Sidon, the big protective sweetheart of a boyfriend that he was, would not let it go.

“Link,” He said, nearly stopping in his tracks as he took hold of his wrist. Link looked at him, a scowl on his face and his lips pressed together. “Are you sure you’re alright? We can stop for the night if you like. There’s a small pond over here with good shelter. Why don’t we make camp here?” He suggested and Link huffed, stomping past Sidon towards the area he was talking about. Sidon frowned and followed him.

They set down their things and made sure the area was clear of any monsters before settling in a bit. Sidon took a dip in the pond while Link sat on his bedroll, pouting and trying to come to terms with the fact that he would be embarrassing himself here soon.

Sidon emerged from the water, sleek red skin glistening with moisture, the early evening sun making his jewelry sparkle. Link felt something stir in his gut. The Zora Prince approached him and leaned down to kiss the top of his head gently.

“You can join me, if you like.” He said, running a hand down his arm slowly. Link shuddered and shifted uncomfortably. Fuck, the fabric burned as it rubbed against his skin. 

“No. I’m fine.” He signed quickly, crossing his arms again as soon as he was done. Sidon noticed the reaction and frowned. He was very concerned now. Link was being a bit of a brat. He stood up to his full height and crossed his arms as well.

“Link, look at me.” He said and Link kept his eyes down. Sidon pressed his lips together and put on his ‘Prince Voice’. “Link, look at me, now.” He said. The young man shuddered and his crystal blue eyes slowly slid up to meet Sidon’s own golden ones. “What has gotten into you? You look like you’re in pain, and you won’t talk to me, or even look at me. What is going on?” He asked sternly. He didn’t want to sound mean, he was just worried. Link looked like he was about to cry and his hands shook as he started signing.

“I put on lace underwear today to impress you and it’s been riding up my ass all day and it hurts!” He signed, standing up and making frustrated little noises. He looked so upset and Sidon had to force himself not to laugh.

“Oh, Link…” He said, half amused and half worried. He was about to bring Link in for a hug and comfort and soothe him, but he had a different idea. He’d wanted to impress him, hmm? “Why don’t you get those trousers off and we’ll take a look at the damage.” He said and sat down under the rocky outcropping they had decided to use as shelter. Link flushed as he stood in front of him now.

“What?” He signed, biting his lip.

“You wanted to show off for me, yes? Well, show off, then. I am sorry that you’re in pain, but we might as well make it worth it.” He said. Link showed another moment of hesitation before he sighed and hitched up his tunic and pulled it over his head. Sidon was always impressed with Link’s body, no matter how many times he got to see it. The faded, criss-crossing scars from numerous battles, his otherwise smooth, pale skin covering toned muscles and a lean frame. His hip bones had the perfect amount of padding. He was gorgeous. 

Link did a slow turn for him, and Sidon could see an edge of black lace peeking up from his trousers. Once Link’s back was turned, he began to push his pants down, bending over to give Sidon a view. He couldn’t help the small gasp and moan that slipped past his lips as the situation was revealed to him. The intricate lace was gorgeous, but the fabric from the back of the panties was all bunched up between the plump globes of Link’s ass. As he bent over, the red and irritated skin was made visible and Sidon licked his lips.

Link stood up again, biting his lip hard and looking at Sidon shyly over his shoulder. He turned just enough to sign to him.

“See? It hurts so bad… Can you please help me?” He asked meekly, holding his hands to his chest. He felt very vulnerable, standing here in front of Sidon, out in the open with his panties up his ass, asking a Prince to help him in his unfortunate situation. Sidon leaned forward and reached out to cup Link’s ass in both his hands.

“Oh, my poor baby… you know, you didn’t have to go through this to impress me. But, I suppose I could help you out. Perhaps I can use my tongue to sooth your poor skin.” He said and Link moaned softly.

“Please.” He signed over his shoulder and Sidon looped a finger under the back of the panties, right up at the top edge. He slowly moved his hand down, removing the fabric from between Link’s ass cheeks. He really could see how irritated the skin was, and how much sweat had accumulated on Link’s body. He leaned forward and licked a stripe up Link’s spine, right in the dip of his lower back. It was salty and Sidon hummed as he pushed the panties down.

“These are lovely, but I prefer it when you wear nothing at all.” He said and Link whined softly. Sidon let go of the Hylian and shifted to get in to a better position on his knees. “Now, lie down in front of me, my pearl. Head down, ass up.” He said and Link obeyed quickly. He was too uncomfortable to be a brat right now. Sidon placed his hands on Link’s ass again and pulled his cheeks apart before diving in with his tongue.

He licked all over the irritated area, his cool tongue soothing the sensitive skin. The sounds Link made were glorious. Little moans and gasps, a combination of pain relief and pleasure. Sidon loved hearing these noises, as it was the only way he could hear Link’s voice. He sounded lovely.

Eventually, Sidon pulled away and Link let out a long whine. Sidon chuckled and wiped his mouth.

“It’s okay, my pearl. You’re ready for more now, aren’t you? Turn over and let me see that pretty face.” He said and Link turned on to his back slowly, his cheeks flushed a deep red. He kept his legs spread apart and his knees up to his chest, one hand up to cover part of his flushing face. “Absolutely beautiful.” Sidon hummed and ran his hands down Link’s entire body. The Hylian shivered and his dick grew harder with each passing moment. Sidon could feel his own crotch heating up and his cloaca starting to moisten.

“Sidon, please…” Link signed, his movements small and meek. “I need something inside me.”

“Oh, gladly, my pearl.” He cooed and stuck two of his fingers in to his own mouth, coating them with saliva before reaching between Link’s legs to slip a finger inside. The first one went easily, wiggling around inside Link, causing the man to squirm and let out little whines. Sidon soon added a second finger, beginning to stretch him open a bit more. With his other hand, he stimulated himself in order to coax out his twin cocks. They showed their slick, tapered heads and Link quickly reached out to stroke them. Sidon moaned and his dicks were soon fully exposed. Link stopped touching him for just a moment, signing rapidly.

“I want to take both of them.” He stated confidently and Sidon paused.

“Are you sure, love? You have only done it once before-”

“I’m sure. I want both.” He insisted and Sidon searched for any apprehension or hesitation on his face. Finding none, the Zora nodded and stroked himself to make sure enough of his natural lubricant was being produced. Link spread his legs wide and stroked his own cock slowly, watching Sidon prepare himself.

He started with one, taking it easy at first. The smooth taper of his cock allowed him to slip all the way in easily, stretching Link open and causing him to moan. He sounded so fucking gorgeous. He thrust in and out of him a few times, the tight ring of muscle squeezing him gently. He pressed a few kisses to Link’s neck and then sat up, pulling almost all the way out so he could line up his other cock with his hole. The tips of both together weren’t too much, but as he started to push forward, the stretch grew exponentially. Link squirmed beneath him, whimpering as the stretch became painful.

“Hold on…” He signed and Sidon froze, watching him carefully. Link breathed harshly, in through his nose and out through his mouth, taking his time to adjust to the feeling. It had been a little while since he’d taken all of Sidon at once, and it was a bit more than he remembered. Sidon stayed still, knowing that Link just needed to adjust and that he would be upset if Sidon pulled out. After several moments of heavy breathing, Link began to relax again and he nodded, encouraging Sidon to move again.

He began to press in to him slowly once more and, after getting past the widest point, was able to bottom out inside Link. Fuck, all of him was so tight, his warm walls squeezing all around him. Link arched his back a little and put a hand on his lower stomach. He nodded, signaling to Sidon to move again. Sidon thrust in and out of him slowly at first, but his pace began to quicken and Link watched closely.

He took his hand away from his belly and gasped when he saw that Sidon’s huge cocks were causing his stomach to bulge out with each thrust. Sidon noticed as well and he picked up the pace to admire the sight.

Link was a complete mess beneath him, sweating and panting, his cock dripping with precum, eyes rolling back in his head as Sidon hammered in to him. The wet slap of skin on skin was hardly dampened outdoors, and mud was starting to form under their bodies. Sidon leaned in to kiss Link’s neck, every so gently grazing the soft skin with his teeth. Link cried out and wrapped his arms around Sidon’s neck, wrapping his legs around his waist.

Sidon buried himself deep within his lover, and he couldn’t help himself. The smell of arousal and the desperate cries that Link let out… He sunk his teeth in to Link’s shoulder, the razor sharp points piercing his skin and drawing blood. Link cried and came hard, his whole body shaking with each wave of his orgasm. The feeling of Link’s muscles pulsing around him sent him over the edge as well, spilling the huge load of two cocks inside him. Even before he pulled out, some of his cum leaked from Link’s hole.

He carefully removed his teeth and began to run his tongue ever the wounds, sealing them so they didn’t bleed any more. Link panted, tears streaming down his face, and Sidon frowned.

“I’m deeply sorry, my love, I couldn’t help myself… I did not want to hurt you, I… It will heal soon my saliva will numb the pain-”

“It’s okay,” Link signed quickly, his hands a little shaky, but a smile on his face. “It was amazing, I didn’t expect that. It felt good.” He said and reached over to touch his shoulder gently. “I’m happy to add your mark to my collection of scars.” He said with a grin and Sidon grinned back, leaning down to kiss him softly. He eventually pulled out of Link and they moved to the pond to take a dip, cooling down and cleaning off in the water. Sidon held Link is his arms, gentle hands gliding over soft skin, kissing him over and over in an attempt to communicate just how happy and in love he was.

“I love you, Link…” He whispered against his lips and Link smiled, placing his hands on Sidon’s chest and spelling out the words “I love you, too” on his skin.

The sun set over the distant hills and they laid out under the stars, wrapped up in each other’s arms and enjoying every moment that they got to spend together.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave kudos and comment if you would like to see more Sidlink! I'm always happy to write more about my shark husband and his feral twink boyfriend ^_^


End file.
